Problem: What is the least common multiple of 14 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(14, 18) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 14 and 18. We know that 14 x 18 (or 252) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 14. 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, 108, 126, So, 126 is the least common multiple of 14 and 18.